Summer's advice
by Selena Nightingale
Summary: After being kicked out of the Guardians home, Jack goes somewhere secluded to vent. There he has a 'discussion' with a certain someone who makes him see sense to the Guardians actions. SnowBunny if you squint. I OWN NOTHING.


It was winter. As it always was in northern Canada. That's probably why I like it here the most, I don't have to worry about leaving when it gets too warm, I can stay here as long as I see fit. Seeing as I just got kicked out of the North Pole, the Warren, the Tooth palace, **and **the Sand castle, I'll probably be staying here for quite some time. Well, until I can bring winter to the rest of the world again.

What's sad is that I don't even know why I was kicked out of their homes; I haven't even done anything wrong, at least not recently. Maybe they've decided they don't want me to be a Guardian anymore, I'm too much work for them to handle. That **has **to be the reason, there's no other explanation, at least not one I can see.

Just when I thought we were going to be a family, too. They promised, and I should have never believed them. I should have learned this lesson a long time ago; when you open yourself up to others, you're really just giving them the chance to hurt you.

"_They ignored me for 300 years, and I forgave them. I'll never make that mistake again."_ I thought to myself as I continued to stare out into the ocean from the Cliffside.

"_Jackie don't you think you're being a little too sensitive about this?" _A distinctly English accent ran through my thoughts, bringing a warm breeze with it.

"Lyra you didn't hear the way most of them talked to me. It was like before I was a Guardian, like I wasn't even worth their time. North didn't even talk to me at all; he just sent his yetis to tell me to leave even though he told me I was welcome there anytime. I just don't get it Lyra, and it hurts." I replied, finally looking at her. Well, more like looked _through _her, seeing as it was too cold for a summer spirit to be here in person, it was more of a ghost of my 'sister' spirit. Fire red hair danced in the wind, her pale skin and her emerald green eyes seemed to glow as she glared at me half-heartedly.

"_Jack you're not thinking clearly, you're letting your emotions get the better of you, and you're creating a blizzard. Stop, calm down, and think about __**exactly**__ what happened, and then decide on your emotions. If you find out that your emotions are correct, then have at it and let loose, Lord knows you need it." _I hate it when she's right; which is most of the time unfortunately. I watched with a blank look at she disappeared, wishing I was with her so that I could hug her and feel warm again. Lyra was my sister, my best friend, my hearth and home, all us seasonal spirits' home really. We needed each other like the moon and the sun; we represented a balance; hot and cold, dark and light.

"Jack my boy! There you are, we've been looking for you everywhere!" A loud booming Russian voice cut through the howling wind like a knife, immediately the wind stopped, and the snow calmed to soft flurries that danced around, and showed four figures walking my way.

I stood up from my ledge, back facing the ocean as they got close enough to distinguish their individual shapes.

"Oi! Mate, where have you been?" Bunny growled as he hopped in front of me to get in my face. "We've been looking for you everywhere! What were you thing; running off like that after we told you to wait outside."

I glowered at him. "You didn't tell me to wait outside, you told me to leave." I spat, venom dripping in every word. Bunny and the other Guardians took a step back, looking aghast as the storm picked up again.

"_Patience brother." _Lyra's voice echoed in my thoughts, and I took a deep breath to calm myself and the storm. Tooth flew closer hesitantly, as if I would snap at her too. I wouldn't, I was raised to respect women, being a colonial kid and all.

"Jack I know it may have seemed that we didn't want to be near you, and I know you feel hurt, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. We were only kicking you out so you couldn't see what we were doing. Come back to the North Pole with us and we'll start there, okay?" Her voice was soothing, but I couldn't help but be on guard. You didn't survive 300 years unless you were.

I nodded and the tenseness of their bodies seemed to leave them instantly. I wish I was that carefree.

I followed them back to North's sleigh and to the North Pole in absolute silence. No one tried to talk to neither me, nor I to them. I had to collect my thoughts before I said something brash, I couldn't even feel excited for what they had to show me. I forced a grin when North gestured to an oak door in one of his many hallways.

A room.

My room.

**My** room. They created a room just for me in all of their homes. Each one was different from the last. North had mine decorated with blue swirls with a twin sized bed with dark blue blankets and pillows, frost on the windows, and a large frozen lake shaped glass instead of a floor. Tooth had created the room in her castle in more oriental designs, blues and whites filled the entire room, giving it a dizzying affect. Sandy created my room to be more of a sleeping area than a hanging area, a large blue bed with big fluffy pillows, and dolphins _everywhere. _Finally we went to the Warren to see what Bunny had in store as my room. Funny thing was; it was hardly a room. It was really a spot in the Warren that was constantly covered by shade with a stone roof with a bunch of my favorite books.

"How did you know?" I asked him while everyone was loading back up in the sleigh. He just smiled at me and ruffled my hair. I was too happy to even push his hand away, my anger was completely gone.

"I just did Jackie boy, I know you and I know what you like."


End file.
